


Five Times Sebastian Saw Miles, and One Time Miles Saw Sebastian

by deadprogram



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, plus 1 more thing, there will be another chapter for the Better ending i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: 5 times that Sebastian saw Miles while he was out and about in Stardew Valleyand 1 time Miles saw Sebastian while he was pining.





	Five Times Sebastian Saw Miles, and One Time Miles Saw Sebastian

  1. First Meetings



 

The first time Sebastian met Miles was when it was pouring down rain. He had gone out for a quick smoke near the lake. 

He had spotted the dark black and red jacket sitting on the ground, with a fishing pole in his hand and a line cast into the water.

He assumed that the boy saw, or heard his footsteps, or something because he turned before Sebastian had gotten to his normal spot.

“Hey! You’re Sebastian right?” The boy turned around, grinning as rain dripped down his face. He was surprisingly cute.

“Yeah. I guess you’re one of the guys that moved in right?” His response was met with an excited nod and a quick introduction (the boy's name was Miles and it matched him  _ perfectly _ ). “Cool.”

The two stayed in silence for the next hour, until another unfamiliar boy began to walk behind them.

“CROW!” Miles shouting jolted him out of his thoughts. Miles had stood up, held a fish above his head, and sprinted towards him. 

Sebastian watched to two head back into town and decided he should probably head back as well.

 

  1. Fishing



 

The next time was a sunny bright day. A little too sunny and bright for Sebastian to be out, but he had ended up getting roped into bringing something down to Willy’s shack.

He spotted Miles sitting outside the shack, a line cast in the water. The guy really loved his fishing.

Willy stepped out onto the porch, talking to Miles. The two conversed, both laughing at something. Willy then turned, waving at Sebastian, who just sort of….awkwardly shuffled over. 

“Heya Sebastian, whatcha need? Not often you come down to the beach on a sunny day like this.” Willy grinned, with Miles snickering behind him. 

“Uh, Mom wanted me to deliver this to you. Apparently, you need it for something?” Sebastian offered a box to him. Willy took it.

“Ah, yeah. Thanks, kid. I’ll be back with your payment in a minute.” He headed inside, leaving Miles and Sebastian into the sun. Sebastian turned to Miles, frowning.

“What’s with you and fishing?” Sebastian asks, though a little rudely. Miles just laughed, reeling in the line.

“It’s just something I like to do. Reminds me of good times, y’know?” Miles stared at the water, casting another line. “Besides, not much else to do, huh?”

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment, nodding. It was true. Pelican Town didn’t have much to do aside from talking or being at the Saloon.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” He pursed his lips, watching Miles for another second before Willy stepped outside, handing him a small bag of coins. 

“Here you go, thanks again for bringing it to me.” Willy looked towards Miles. “How long are you gonna be staying kid?”

“Till dark, I’ve got a specific carp I need!” Miles grinned at Willy, who just chuckled and headed back into the shop. Sebastian gave a second glance to Miles, then waved and left.

 

  1. Flower Festival



 

Sebastian hated this suit and this festival. Okay, maybe not hated it, but he didn’t like it. He’d rather be home, finishing one of his projects, or at the Saloon, playing pool with Sam.

“Guess you don’t really wanna be here either, huh?” A voice spoke up from behind him. He turned, and he was absolutely floored.

Miles had ditched his normal jacket for a slightly more…..put together look. A nicer jacket, plus pants that weren’t stained with dirt and grass.

“Not really.” He gulped, shaking his head. “This suit’s a little stuffy.” 

“Haha, I know the feeling. I’ve never been one for formal attire.” Miles shuffled his feet, laughing a little. “Crow insisted though. Are you planning to dance with anyone this year?” 

“...Probably Abigail.” Oh god,  _ why _ had he said that? He saw the flicker of disappointment in Miles' eyes. Did Miles want to dance with him? “What about you?”

“Mm. Probably Crow.” Miles bounced slightly on his feet. He was always moving in some way. “He’s excited about the entire thing.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad someone can be happy about this sort of thing.” Sebastian was too awkward for this bullshit. 

“Mhm-” Miles was about to say something else when Crow had yelled for him, running over with a massive stuffed rabbit held in his arms. “OH MY GOD.”

The two rushed towards each other, ending up crashing into each other. The only thing to soften the blow was the stuffed animal. 

The two ended up on the ground. They both cackled and just laid there. Sebastian watched, smiling softly.

 

  1. Caves



 

Sebastian decided this was a terrible idea. An awful, no good, absolutely horrid idea. He limped around a corner, hissing at the large cut in his leg. 

The sound of one of those giant bugs came around the corner, and Sebastian closed his eyes, fully expecting to be hit.

But the hit never came. Only the sound of quick footsteps and wind being cute.

He opened his eyes, seeing Miles fighting off the bug with a large purple sword. Crow was soon behind him, screeching as he watched his little brother fight off a monster.

“Miles? Crow?” Sebastian was extremely confused. Why were they in the mines? These were  _ supposed _ to be dangerous  

“Hey! You’re pretty luck we’re here.” Miles turned, laughing a little. He had small traces of blood on him and his sword from the bug. “You shouldn’t be hanging out down here y’know. Especially without something to protect yourself with.”

“R-Right. Thanks.” Sebastian gulped. “But, why are you two here?” 

“We go mining down here. It helps to get some extra money, plus Miles can use the squishy meat from the bugs asb bait.” Crow sighed. “Miles, think you can take him back up the elevator? I’ll stick around here.”

Miles nodded, turning towards Sebastian and motioning for him to follow him. Sebastian was all to happy to be led back to the elevator and back up to the ground floor. 

Once the two got back into the sun, Miles turned towards Sebastian.

“Try to be more careful okay? The mines are really dangerous and you shouldn’t be hanging out down there.” He frowned, sheathing his sword. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian gulped. He wanted to say more. Wanted to do something more for Miles.

“It’s not a problem.” Miles had already turned away and was walking back into the mines. “Get home safe!” 

Sebastian raised his hand in a wave before realizing Miles couldn’t see it. Instead, he turned around and headed home.

  
  
  
  


  1. The Farm



 

Sebastian had gotten lunch from Demetrius to deliver to his mother.

Of course, of  _ fucking _ course, she was working at the Honeydrop Farm, where both Miles, the boy he had a crush on, and Crow, his crushes murderous older brother, worked.

Maybe if he got there slow enough, Crow would already be in the mines and Miles would be there working.

Those dreams were shattered when he stepped on the stone path leading to where his mother was building a silo for them.

Crow and Miles were working on the fields. Miles had ditched his jacket and just wore his tank top.

Miles waved, then headed over to the fence. Sebastian gulped. 

“Hey! Guessing you’re here to give Robin something?” Miles leaned over the fence, grabbing one of the water bottles that sat at the bottom of the post. 

“Yeah, could you show me where she is? Your farm is...just a bit confusing to get through.” Sebastian lied through his teeth on the last one. He wanted to ask Miles to hang out. 

“Yeah! Let me yell to Crow.” Miles hopped over the fence, yelling back to his brother that he’d be going out for a minute. “Follow me.”

Miles led Sebastian to the animal part of the farm, where Robin was working on making another silo for them. 

“Here she is. Shout if you need anything.” Miles turned, waved to Robin, and then disappeared back to the fields.

“I see your little crush hasn’t gotten any better.” Robin smiled at her son, who only thrust the lunchbox at her.

“Here Mom. Bye Mom.” He mumbled, nearly bolting from the farm. He passed Miles, who just waved from his spot deep in the field, as he left. 

He was so fucked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Wedding

 

 

Miles watched Sebastian walk down the aisle. He felt like he was going to cry. He probably was. 

Sebastian finally got to the altar. He was grinning ear to ear. Miles felt the lump in his throat only grow.

He was definitely going to cry. He could barely hear what the priest was saying, too focused on watching Sebastian.

They started saying their vows, and then-

“You may kiss the groom!” The priest exclaimed, throwing his hands up and grinning. Miles felt his facade crack slightly.

Crow had stood up next to him, nearly interrupting the entire thing, and walked out. 

Everyone had started staring at Miles, and where Crow had previous been sitting. Murmurs traveled through the crowd. 

Miles apologized and rushed after Crow. He knew Crow wanted to absolutely murder Sebastian when they got the invitation. 

Miles caught up to Crow, walking with him along the dirt trail to the farm.

“Thank you,” Miles mumbled. Crow looked at him, then patted his head. “I know...you didn’t like...really want to go. But I’m glad I could see him happy.”

“You have to think about yourself sometimes you know.” Crow frowned, opening the door for Miles. 

Miles looked down as he entered. He smiled sadly.

“We both know that’s nearly impossible.” He shrugged his jacket off. “Now, help me out of my binder. I’m sweaty and I won’t be able to do it myself.” 

Crow frowned but nodded. 

He hoped his little brother would spare himself a broken heart next time.

He knew that next time, Miles would do the same thing.

And the cycle would repeat.


End file.
